


Reunion

by Desperate_Dr_Clone



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Married Couple, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, guys we need more Angelica/JBC, happy angelica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desperate_Dr_Clone/pseuds/Desperate_Dr_Clone
Summary: Guys this is just some happy and cute Angelica/John Church don't read this with any expectations there's no plot it's just soft.In which Angelica is very much satisfied.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Right so uh here's everything you need to know:
> 
> John is back from a trip. Where? I don't know, I told you there was no plot.  
> That's it?? You don't need any context at all??
> 
> It's all in the tags really.
> 
> Oh also I initially uploaded this as a writing sample for my roleplay account so yeah don't accuse me of plagiarism if you've seen it on there.
> 
> \- Cass

Both of them were standing in the hall, bodies tightly intertwined, too afraid to let go of one another. But who could blame them? They hadn't been together in weeks, and it was only natural for a married man and woman to miss each other.

 

“I was beginning to think you'd never come home,” finally sighed Angelica. “What in Heaven's name took you so long?”

 

“I'll tell you about it later. What matters is that I'm here now.” He ran a hand down her back and she felt herself melt under his touch. After almost fifteen years, he still had the same impact on her, the same warm and reassuring embrace that had caused her to run away with him. She felt day after day of tension and worry leave her body with his contact as she drew deep breaths and lay her head on his shoulder. John gently lifted her chin and kissed her. Her lips parted to give him access to her mouth, and her knees weakened.

 

The kiss must have been a long one, but it ended far too quickly. When their lips were separated, John's grip on her body loosened for a second and she almost fell, he caught her before that though, and they both chuckled.

 

“Careful there,” he said. “You don't want to hurt yourself.” He brushed a few rogue brown curls away from her face and let his thumb run over her cheek. “I've missed you, Ange. Each day I don't look into your eyes is not worth living.”

 

Standing on the tip of her toes, Angelica planted a chaste kiss on her husband's cheek. “I could say the same to you. I've longed for your presence every day we were apart. These few weeks have been torture, I can't live without your eyes looking over me.” She ended her sentence and took John's hat off of his head – he hadn't got the chance to remove it upon his arrival, what with Angelica jumping on him the second he had shut the door – and pulled it down onto her brow. She smirked at John's confused air before running off with a giggle. He quickly caught up to her, Angelica's attire being unfit for running, and locked her in his arms. She laughed as he held on to her smaller frame and turned around to look at him. He seemed to melt with her gaze and kissed her neck. “It's good to be home, Mrs Church,” she heard him sigh against her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop a comment.


End file.
